


Deans' Favorite Color

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Dean Winchester, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Dean gets drunk, Cas brings him home. Fluff ensues.This was in my head and I needed to get it out.





	Deans' Favorite Color

_*Ring-ring...ring-ring...ring-ri--*_

"Hello?"

"S'mmyyyy, hey!"

"Dean?"

"* _hiccup*_ Yup! Who else would be callin' you?  _*snort*"_

"Dean, it's like...Jesus, it's 2:30 in the morning! Where are you?"

"Hey shut UP! M'trin' to talk to m'brother! Heyyyy, Sammy! You should come out!"

"Dean. We're asleep. Like you should be. Where the hell are you?"

" _ **WEEEE?**_ Who's WE?"

"*sigh* Dean, you know who."

"Pffft, oh, right. Gaaaabriel. Ugh, Sammy did I ever tell you that I don't like that winged--"

"Dick. Winged dick yeah I know. * _Hey, what the hell!*_   Gabe, chill. Dean's drunk.  _AGAIN._ Do you need me to come get you?"

"Nahhh, m'good. Gonna--heh-heh-heh, stop it! Gonna drive Baby home."

"Dean, no way. You're wasted out of your mind. I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"Nuh. You stay in with your dick. HA! You have two dicks now  _*snorts*_ Send---send Cas. Where's Cas? He should come out!!"

"Dean, stay where you are. Cas will come get you, ok?"

"M'kay. M'at...um...HEY! Where are we? S'this place called?....REALLY?? Hahahaha. Sammy. This place is called The Devils Playground. Get it?! The devillll."

"Yeah, Dean, I get it. Cas will be there in a bit. STAY. PUT."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, Mommmm. Just have 'nother beer and wait for Ca--"

Sam heard the line disconnect and sighed. "I'm so sick of this."

Gabriel grunted and scooted closer to Sam. "I know. Wish they'd get their shit together."

"I gotta go find Cas before Dean does something  _really_ stupid. Be right back, baby." He kissed Gabriels' forehead and and rolled out of bed.

* _knock knock knock*_

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Sam? Come in."

Sam opened the door marked 22 and walked in. "Hey, man. Sorry it's so late. Or--early. Whichever. Anyway, um..Dean is really drunk and he doesn't want me to come get him. He uh...wants you...to go get him."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I dunno man. Like I said, he's drunk off his ass at some bar called The Devils Playground and wants you to pick him up. You think you could--"

"Yes, of course, Sam. I'll leave right away"

 

Castiel appeared in a dripping, smelly alley way behind the bar. There were two men with their tongues down each others throats grinding against a rusty dumpster. He followed the sound of loud music around the corner and looked up to see a giant neon sign. "The Devils Playground" flashed in red while a little cherub looking devil waved his pitchfork. He pushed open the large black door and was instantly bombarded with thumping music and the smell of sweat and beer. Scanning the crowd, his eyes landed on a large group of people huddled around the jukebox. 

"No-no-no-no! Gotta play this one! S'a classic!" a familiar voice yelled.

Zeppelins "Ramble On" started blaring through the speakers as Castiel walked towards the group.

"Dean?"

A very drunk, very wobbly Dean turned around. "Oh my God! CAS!! You came!"

"Yes, Dean. Now let's go."

"Wuh-no! Stay! Let's dance!" Dean grabbed Castiel by his coat and pulled him to his chest. "Dance with me, Cas." he sloppily whispered in the angels ear.

Castiel froze. "Um, Dean. I don't dance."

"S'easy, angel. Just--" Dean put his hands on Cas' hips and swayed them to the beat, "move your body to the music."

"Dean, you're very drunk."

"N'you're very cu--" Dean stopped talking and closed his eyes. His hand gripped his stomach. "Cas I don't feel s'good."

Castiels eyes widened. "Outside." was all he could say before dragging Dean out the back entrance of the bar. Dean barreled through the door and immediately doubled over, puking down the side of the dumpster.

"Dude, that's fucking GROSS!" The men with the tongues from before scowled and walked away in disgust while Dean continued to empty his stomach in the alley.

"Dean, are you alright?"

Dean held up a finger and spit a few times before standing upright. "Yeah, man. Am now." He reached into his pockets and fumbled around before pulling out the keys to the Impala. "You're drivin'. Don't. Wreck. Her." he warned.

Castiel helped Dean into the car and leaned his seat back.

"Just so you know, if you vomit in here, Sam will never let you hear the end of it."

"M'good now. No more puking." Dean promised.

 

Twenty minutes and a pit stop so Dean could puke later, they arrived back at the bunker. Castiel helped Dean down the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Would you like some water?"

"Nuh. M'good." Dean flopped down on his bed and sighed. He kicked at his boots, trying to toe them off.

Cas rolled his eyes and knelt down, untying the laces. He pulled them off and tossed them aside.

"Too good to me, Cas." Dean grumbled.

"Would you...are you comfortable sleeping in jeans?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Not really."

"Then...um...can you..Dean?" Castiel shook Deans leg. "Dean, wake up. Take your pants off."

Deans eyes flew open. "What?!"

"Your pants. You said you weren't comfortable."

"Right....right. Yeah ok." Dean unbuttoned his pants and fumbled with the zipper. Castiel gripped the cuff of the jeans and tugged them down until they slid off and onto the floor.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean."

"You got pretty eyes."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Dean."

"Got pretty everything."

"You're really very drunk."

"Mhmm. S'true though." Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "Think 'bout em all the time. They're like.. _blue_ blue, y'know? Like, I wanna..wanna swim in em."

Castiel bit his lip. "I think you should get some sleep, Dean."

"Want y'ta stay." Dean mumbled.

"Dean..." Castiel sighed.

"So pretty...Cas."

Castiel sighed. "I'll stay with you. Just until you fall asleep." He sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at the half conscious man below him.

Dean draped his arm around Castiels waist. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Dean."


End file.
